


Royally Screwed

by Jintard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton References, High School AU, No actual violence, Roman throws a book, Tumblr Prompt, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintard/pseuds/Jintard
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt:You pissed me off in class so I threw a book at your head and now I'm in detention and Jesus Fuck I hate you so much and the teacher made me apologize and wait you're cuter up close and the way you talk is kind of nice actually oh fuck no.





	Royally Screwed

Roman loved performing, no matter when, where or how. The world was his stage and he was the lead actor. He knew himself that he had been blessed with good looks, a good voice and a charismatic personality. He also had a vivid imagination and an artistic streak a mile wide. He was used to applause and compliments and a starry-eyed audience.

Perhaps this was why he felt so annoyed now.

“Incorrect yet again,” Logan, the class nerd interrupted Roman. “Alexander and Elizabeth got indeed married quickly, but the courtship lasted for over half a year at the very least. Three weeks would have been considered borderline scandalous.”

Roman was in the middle of a presentation, telling the wonderful story of his new favorite historical figure: Alexander Hamilton. Sure, he really had gotten most of his facts from the musical, but wasn’t it more romantic to think Alexander and Eliza got married in just three weeks? They were head-over-heels in love! But the nerd kept interrupting his presentation, ruining the whole story.

Roman still managed to reign in his temper and cleared his throat.

“As I was saying, after the wedding Alexander went right back to his war-efforts. After Charles Lee slandered Washington and Alexander took position as John Laurens second, Washington commanded him to return home to his wife-”

“Falsehood,” Logan’s monotone interrupted again. Some students snickered, and Roman felt his temper flare. “Hamilton resigned himself, as he was unhappy with-”

**THWACK.**

“Roman!” the teacher reprimanded.

“I just gave Calculator Watch something else to chew on…” Roman muttered. He did not feel any remorse. Logan was ridiculing him in front of the whole class and frankly, the book wasn’t even hardbacked. It was just a useful tool to shut the nerd up before Roman actually started screaming.

“Detention.”

Well, now Roman definitely wanted to scream.

 

* * *

 

“You better apologize properly, you hear me?” the teacher gave Roman a long hard look, and Roman gave a dramatic sigh but waved in agreement. The teacher went to fetch whatever teachers need for detention (god, Roman in detention, what was the world coming to?) and Roman turned back to the slowly emptying classroom. The nerd was packing up his books into his backpack. For a brief second Roman let his mind wander and tried to imagine why on earth the other boy needed 15 books, before he forced himself back into reality. Time to face the music.

He strode confidently over to Logan’s desk (you would never see Roman trudging or “just walking”) and cleared his throat. Logan looked up from his full-to-the-brim backpack (seriously, why so many books?) and raised an eyebrow.

“Here to throw another book?” he quipped. Roman narrowed his eyes for a brief second before closing them and exhaling slowly. No need to let the nerd get to him… again.

“I came to apologize. It wasn’t very… gentlemanly of me. I hope you won’t hold it against me?” he tried to sound as sincere as possible, thought honestly he was still feeling sore about the ridiculing.

Logan blinked in surprise.

“Oh.”

His hand came up to correct his glasses, and then stayed there awkwardly. Roman got the distinct feeling that the boy was not used to apologies. Or human contact. Actually, did the guy have friends?

“Um. Well, it was understandable,” Logan’s monotone now had a hint of uncertainty underneath. “I am not too… adept at picking up social cues. So, I understand that I might have done something… irritable to you. I too apologize.”

Roman stared at the usually eloquent boy fiddling with his glasses and stumbling over his words. Was it weird that he thought it was kind of cute? Actually, yes, yes it was. Logan was a nerd! And far from Roman’s ideal dreamy prince. He was skinny and lanky and parted his hair way too neatly and always wore that god-awful tie. And he always had his nose in a book. And he just rambled on and on and on...

“I know I tend to ramble facts and not many people tolerate it, let alone enjoy it. Your topic was interesting and as I have recently read a lot about the Revolutionary America it was hard not to correct you. I do however understand that my comments were uncalled for. I will do my best to refrain from correcting you in the future, though I recognize my own flaws well enough to know I might not always succeed. I hope it won’t irritate you too much, though I do understand if it do-”

“Do you want to get coffee sometime?” Roman blurted out.

Both boys blinked in surprise.

Where had that come from!? Why would he ask that? It felt like his brain had just shut down. Logan had kept talking and Roman couldn’t help staring at the faint freckles on his nose and the light reflecting in his eyes and suddenly his mouth was talking without his permission.

Logan's cheeks pinked and he corrected his glasses again, and Roman knew he was royally screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've ever posted anywhere. Since it got a surprisingly good response on Tumblr, I thought I'd post it here too. I hope you like it!


End file.
